


Kids will be kids

by Collectorofhats



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kid Fic, King Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectorofhats/pseuds/Collectorofhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein son of Fjær is a young Jotun who's mother works a King Loki's palace and is curious about everything.<br/>Abbie's parents work for Stark and have moved to Jotunheim last week when Stark built one of his Stark Gates there.</p><p>This is not a romance. Its just little kid fluff.</p><p>Inspired by dark_roast's King of Monsters series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids will be kids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King of Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497946) by [dark_roast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_roast/pseuds/dark_roast). 



> This is not a romance. Its just little kid fluff.
> 
> Inspired by dark_roast's King of Monsters series. I would give you a link but I don't know how.  
> dark_roast thank you very much for letting me use your fan fic world.
> 
> Also, Jotun's don't speak English in my mind, it makes more sense that they would speak Norse. Thor knows English from earlier trips to earth and the avengers have learned Norse from Thor. In one of the comics English is not Thor's native language. so unless I say other wise, there speaking Norse.
> 
> "Norse"
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

Stein stood on the edge of the midgardians camp watching them hurry about in a state of controlled confusion. About a week ago they had first come out of the gate and began to work. He had heard that the King had given their leader, a man called Lord Stark (the midgardians called him Mr. Stark,) permission to put one of his Stark Gates in the capital city and build around it. Even though it was no longer forbidden for a Jotun to go to Asgard, tensions were still high, so King Loki thought that the Midgardians would be a better choice for trading partners. The midgardians needed metales that were rare on their world and the Jotuns hoped for food and wood from the green land beyond the gate.  
One of the Midgardians hurried past carrying a box made of a brown stuff that was not wood. He glanced at the yong ettin and nodded as he passed. He was headed toward a long building with three floors made of light gray stones that were all the same size and shape. It was not yet finished but gold light was already glowing in the windows of the compleat part. He walked through the camp, which was made of tents and stacks of those same boxes and piles of the stones.  
As he neared the building he saw a small shape hunched in the square of light that one of the windows made. It was a midgardian child, she had sholderlingth hair that was the color of copper, she wore a green hat pulled over her ears, a red scarf, light blue coat, dark blue pants, red boots, and white gloves. She had bunched snow into an oval mound and was piling more snow into small mounds on one end.  
“What are you doing?” He asked.  
“Making snow rabbits.” She had an accent but her Norse was very good.  
“Whats a rabbit?”  
“you don’t know what a rabbit is?” she asked looking up at him.  
“No. We don’t have rabbits here.” He answered.  
“Oh. A rabbit is a small animal that eats grass. ...Are you a Jotun?”  
“What?”  
“Are you a Jotun?”  
“I’m an ettin.”  
“Are ettins Jotun?”  
“Yes. Can I make some snow rabbits too?”  
She nodded so he sat down in the snow and began to make a mound. They had made a small army of rabbits when the sun set, the sky turning from deep blue to black. Abbie's mother called her in a language that Stein couldn’t understand. Abbie jumped up saying that she head to go in and ran to the doors waving over her shoulder as she did. Stein got up and headed back to the palace where he and his mother lived and worked.  
When he got to their room his mother was waiting for him. When he told her where he had been she didn’t look happy but she didn’t say he couldn’t go back.  
“I made a friend mother.” He told her after they had eaten. “Her name is Abbie and she’s tiny, I thought all midgardians were small but she only just comes past my knee. We made snow rabbits. Rabbits are animals from midgard but I don’t know anything else about them. She had a funny accent. Can I see her tomorrow? Please, Please, Please, Plea. . .” His mother cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
“You can go, but this time tell me first. Now get in bed and go to sleep. You will need to be up early if you intend to get your chores done before lunch tomorrow.”  
That night Stein’s dreams were filled with distant realms and misgardians and snow rabbits.


End file.
